


Happily

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: A happy love story of 2 boys.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> This one is insanely short and I'm not sure why...

There is nothing more romantic than dancing in the rain, or at least that's what the books and movies say. but as Louis stood with Harry, dancing in the rain next to Niall and Liam, he realized that the books and movies were right. Sitting there just staring into Harry's beautiful emerald eye, he realized that this was the man he wanted to marry. Louis wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man right in front of him. Then Louis realized that he was doing a lot of realizing today.

~2 Months Later~

Picnics, another very romantic thing that Harry and I have decided to do. Not for no apparent reason, because it is our 7 year anniversary. I still can't believe that Harry freaking Styles is my boyfriend! We went out to the cutest little place to sit and eat. It was surrounded by trees and had flowers scattered everywhere. It was beautiful! We sat down and ate our food and then went for a little walk. The next thing I know Harry is down on one knee. He said, "Lou, you are my sunshine, I would never be where I am without you. You showed me what it means to truly laugh, so Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me?" I didn't know what to say. I was speechless and sobbing from joy, all I could do was nod my head. Harry got up and put the beautiful silver band with a single emerald in the band. We shared and sweet and passionate kiss. I can't believe that I am going to be Louis William Tomlinson-Styles.


End file.
